


Stuck in another World

by WolfSHADOW26



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Multi Universe, Soulmates, mophie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSHADOW26/pseuds/WolfSHADOW26
Summary: I don't really understand the X-Men Story Line and this Story doesn't refer to the movies or comics it's with the actors of X-Men Apocalypse but it takes place around 2017 not 1983.Summary:Arya Stark dies, but awakes in the Body of a Teenage Girl named Mercy Turner that looks like her, she remembers Arya's life but she also knows Mercy's.The same day she is reborn she discovers that she is a Mutant.Now she needs to go to the Mutant School where she meets Jean Greys AKA in her past life Sansa Stark.SANSA X ARYA !ALSO UPLOADED ON WATTPAD WITH COVERS, Gifs and Pictures !





	1. Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you’ll like this story.  
> English isn’t my mother language so please don’t hate me for grammatical errors.

Hey there and welcome to this story. 

In case you're an old reader and have noticed I have taken the story down, don't worry I'm currently working on rewriting the story since I didn't like how it went the first time amd it was verry caotic and not planned verry well. If you're still somehow interested in this subscribe to the story so you get a notification if it continues, or just write a comment under this "chapter" and I'll let you know when I reupload the new version. 

Now in case you are a new reader I'm really sorry you can't read this story right now, if you're really interested you can do the same 'subscribe or leave a comment ' thing so I'll send you a notification when the new story arrives.

Also if anyone is interested in being my beta for this story please let me know, since I've dyslexia and English isn't my mother language i make quite a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes.

thanks for understanding 

WolfSHADOW26


	2. o n e

_Winterfell ... the castle is overrun by Wights and white Walkers, everything is going to hell, but there are still survivors fighting until their last breath. Screams of pain and rage where audible and even though the metallic smell of blood was in the air the one of death was stronger._

_Jon, the king in the north, was fighting with the last force he could find in himself against the Night-king. His muscles where tired and screaming, his leg was injured badly but the bastard of Winterfell refused to give up. He tried to hit the Night-king once again and swung his sword after his head when two other white walkers tried to attack him from behind._

_Before Jon could even notice them Arya jumped in front of his back. She kicked one of them on the ground, and soon after attacked the other one with her two small Dragonglass knifes._

_While Arya was still busy with the first white walker she felt something coming from her left, before she could react the girl  felt a burning pain in her leg. Not even being able to understand what hurt her she screamed in rage and slit her opposites throat.   The young Stark looked down at her leg to find a knife in it. Arya looked up and saw the same walker she kicked down before, slowly towering up above her. She tried to take a step forward but as soon as she did, Arya tripped, hitting her head in the soft, cold, snow. The white wickedly smirked down on her, but his shit eating grin was gone as soon as Ghost, Jon's white wolf, jumped on him ripping his head of. Arya let out a breath she was holding and looked around herself. Jon was still fighting against the Night-king, and while the unsullied were fighting against the White walkers and their recruits in the castle, the remaining men in the north were fighting of the wights who were trying to come in._

_The broken tower was destroyed even more when the dead body of the Night-king's dragon fell on it.Daenerys was flying outside of the wall burning more incoming wights with her two remaining dragons._

_Arya looked back at her hurt leg and quickly analyzed her wound._

_While Ghost was circling around her, protecting her from incoming danger, she decided that it was safe to pull out the knife. She quickly did so and ripped of a part of sleeve using it as bandage. Then Arya quickly got up and turned towards Jon again, she wanted to help him but suddenly she heard a heart-rending scream._

_The girl looked at her brother and back at the direction of the scream. She couldn't choose between Sansa and Jon, Arya didn't want to choose, but she had to. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Arya knew from the second she heard that scream who she was choosing. When the Night-king was distracted by Nymeria and her pack who came to Arya's help. Jon used this opportunity to his advantage and attacked him once again, that was the moment when the younger Stark snapped out of it and started to run as fast as she could to her sisters room._

_Her leg was burning and Arya wanted to stop running, but she kept running even faster putting more weight on her healthy leg. She smashed threw wights, using all the force she had left to rescue Sansa.  When she finally arrived her sisters chambers, Arya kicked the door in._

_While two skeletons where lying dead on the ground, Sansa was struggling with a white walker. He dangerously towered above her while she was trying to stab him with the valyrian steel dagger,  Arya gave her before. He twisted her hand and it fell on the floor._

_Arya stormed forward to save her and smashed her remaining knife in the white walker's head. The Body became limp and dropped on to Sansa. Arya quickly pulled the dead body away from her, and kneeled in front of her checking if her sister had any sort of wounds. Sansa was still in a shock but the older woman embraced her sister while whispering "Thank you" over and over again. Arya nodded but quickly got out of the hug, aside from not feeling comfortable hugging Sansa cause of her inappropriate feelings, they couldn't be in a room hugging each other while there was the risk that every second another Wight or white Walker came in._

_Arya just looked at her and wanted to pull Sansa up, to get her somewhere safer but she got lost in those beautiful blue eyes. Why couldn't she just feel like sisters are supposed to feel for one another. "Arya ?" The angelic voice brought her back to reality. Arya opened her mouth to explain, find an excuse, to just say something but in that exact moment she felt a painful sting in her stomach and in her back._

_Her eyes were still locked with Sansa's, when everything around them became silent and started to move slowly. She saw her sisters face starting to scream. With the last energy she had, the young Stark turned around and killed the wight immediately before looking down at herself seeing a lot of blood and a small cut in her leather armor. She looked back up to Sansa's shocked face to tell her that she was fine, but then the pain came back and Arya collapsed with a grunt on the floor. Before she could hit her head she was caught by her Sister "Arya !" Arya wanted to answer again but instead she coughed blood and looked down on her body again._

_The wound was probably to big to stitch ..._

_She looked back up at Sansa. At least the last thing she was going to see was her Sister, she couldn't have wished for a better death. Sansa quickly removed the hard leather armor. But as soon as she was finished it was visible that Arya's vest was completely soaked in blood._

_"No! No! No! You can't ..."_

_Sansa pressed on the wound while murmuring Arya's name. The redhead looked back at her sister, this couldn't be the end. Arya deserves better then this. The red head took Arya's face in her blood soaked hands and tried to keep her sister awake. "Arya ... are you listening? Ar you have to listen! Alright? Don't fall asleep" Arya was tired and she wanted to fall asleep so badly but Sansa's voice kept her awake "You can't ... we, we are going to fix this ... we're going to survive Ar" Sansa stuttered pressing stripes of her own dress against the open wound._

_Arya was only looking at Sansa, anything else was blurry, anything else didn't matter. She wanted to wipe those tears away but she didn't find the strength. The brunette closed her eyes for a second and immediately came back hearing her sister calling her name._

_"Arya?!" Sansa was screaming at her, Arya looked a last time with her grey eyes in Sansa's blue ones, trying to calm her down._

_"Sansa it's okay" "No! It's not, you cannot ..." another sob escaped her sister "you can't leave, I won't let you, please ... don't leave Arya ... you deserve so much better then this, please Ar"_

_Arya coughed again, now even more blood. She took in a few shaky breaths "Sansa ..."_

_Sansa who was focused to stop the bleeding, looked at Arya again "I ... I lov" Arya chaughed blood again "I lo-love you" she said raising her hand a last time to stroke Sansa's cheek, whipping a few tears away. "Arya stop you're not going to die! Do you hear me?!" Arya smiled sadly at her sister's stubbornness, she reached for one of her sisters hands and gripped it. "It's o-okay Sans, I'm going to see Father and ..." she coughed again "and Mother, Robb, and little Rickon" "Please Arya ..." Sansa couldn't stop crying "I love you ... Arya, please I ... I love you so much more than you can imagine" Sansa sobbed "I ..." she chaughed a last time_ before her own blood was starting to choke her.

_"I can" she whispered before everything went dark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : So here it is the first updated chapter. You can see I didn't change much of the story in this one. I tried to make it longer though, it just felt to rushed and not realistic. I hope u see the difference. Thanks for reading and for all the support ~❤️


End file.
